


Chemical

by WatchingAsYouFall



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchingAsYouFall/pseuds/WatchingAsYouFall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopamine, norepinephrine, serotonin and vasopressin are all chemicals that react in the brain to cause this feeling we call "love". But 100,000 different chemical reactions occur in the human brain every second, why is this one so special?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemical

Shikamaru?" Ino had been sat next to the brunette for a while now, not speaking, simply watching the clouds.

"Yeah," Shikamaru replied.

"What do you think love feels like?"

Shikamaru sat up and looked at his blonde teammate in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"How do you know when you're in love?" she said.

"Well," Shikamaru started. "Love is just a chemical reaction in the brain that occurs to make sure we reproduce. It affects everyone differently."

"I'm not asking what love is," Ino sighed, shaking her head. "I want to know what you think it _feels_ like."

"That's really troublesome to think about, Ino," he said turning to the sky again. "I suppose because of the dopamine and norepin –"

"Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru turned back to Ino.

"Feelings, not technical stuff," she told him with a slight smile. Sometimes he wished he wasn't a genius.

"Fine," he said. "It feels blissful, exciting; it fills you fear but at the same time, you feel calm and secure."

"But why?"

"It's just a chemical reaction. 100,000 different chemical reactions occur in the normal human brain every second, Ino, you expect me to detail every single one that makes us feel like this?"


End file.
